dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniels97
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Daniels97, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daniels97 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 18:43, April 11, 2012 Sorting Your character Daniel Smith has been sorted into Ravenclaw Congradulations! If you need any help, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Madame Malkins For all the shops in Diagon Alley, you make your own selections, and requests on the talk pages. For example, you go to Talk:Madame Malkins, and leave a request there, the same way the other requests are in their own little section. An admin will come approve all your items. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I misread your question. If you click "Add Topic" at the top, it will start a new section for you. Name that section your name (either in the edit summary in the upper right hand corner with the visual editor, or by putting Daniel Smith at the top, then putting what you want beneath it. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages with ~~~~ to sign your username and the time you left the post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You accidentally put your request in the archive (Talk:Madame Malkins/Archive1), so I moved it to the shop page (Talk:Madame Malkins) for you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Talk Temlpate I created your talk template for you here:Template:Daniels97. I added in the talk bubble you had created and put on your page. To use it, use this code: It will give you the following: If you need anything else, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. It's what I do around here. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Archive With your Request at Talk:Madame Malkins, you accidentally edited the archive. I removed it from the archive, and put it where it needed to go. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :You also edited the archive at Ollivanders. I moved your request to the proper page: Talk:Ollivander's. If it says Archive in the page name, please dont' edit it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) If you go to either of the links above, you should see the "add Topic" button at the top of the page. Right under the diagon alley tab in the navigation menu. You can click a down arrow for more options, like edit and history, but you just need to click add topic. Is that button not there for you? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :And you're sure you're checking Talk:Ollivander's and not Ollivander's? The talk page is where you leave the requests. If it's not there, let me know because that means somethings wrong in the code somewhere I need to fix. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC)